Spottedtails story
by Spottedstar15
Summary: Ever wonder how Spottedtail became leader or what her life was before meeting Darkstar, Cold clan and the others? well read this to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Spottedtails story.**

** Chapter 1**

It was extremely wet. Even in River Clan it is wet. Jayfeather is in the nursery working hard Crystalheart is in the middle of giving kits.

"Here comes the first one."Jayfeather spoke calmly.

Crystalheart gasped as the first one came.

"One more. Then we will be done." Jayfeather reassured.

A powerful ripple passed through the she cats body. It is done. After a hard work of giving kits. Crystalheart went back to work by licking her kits so they could be warm.

Once that was done the small scraps of fur suckled away. A tom rushed in.

"is she all right? Are the kits?"

Jayfeather noddded as he walked out of the nursery. Almost as exhausted as Crystalheart.

"To she kits. Oh Dustfur aren't they beautiful."Crystalheart sighed.

Dustfur nodded in relief. He nelt down beside his mate.

"What should we name them?" The tom asked.

"How about the bigger one will be Hazlekit and the smaller one Spottedkit."

Dustfur nodded.

Star Clan is also wet. A black she cat hurried under the shelter of a oak tree. She was followed by a ginger white tom. Behind the great tree was a Fiery to and a gray blue

she cat.

"Fallenleaves, Hollyleaf. I am glad to see you made it." The orange tom smiled.

"Yes great can we just get this started Firestar!" Hollyleaf rushed.

"Fallenleaves can't stay forever."

"I know but these cat are your kin." The blue gray cat pointed out.

"I know Bluestar."

As the two cats quarreled ,lightning struck the tree they sheltered underneath. The oak fell to the ground.

"This is a sign! Star Clan is falling again! The battle of the dark forest is rising! The dark cats are gathering rouges and loners."

"How about I give the prophecy cats a dream." Hollyleaf said.

The cats agreed.

"We should send a sign to Lionblaze and Jayfeather because they have experience." Fallenleaves suggested.

"Ok go and send the omen." Firestar said as the sky cleared,


	2. Chapter 2

**Spottedtails story.**

** Chapter 2**

Spottedkit was dreaming, she was awaken by a nudge in her side. It was her sister Hazlekit.

"Wake up I want to see the ceremony! I can't go without you."

"I am coming ok?" Spottedkit said sleepily.

The two kits headed for the den entrance. the kits were stopped by their mother Crystalheart.

"Oh do you don't. Not with your fur like that."

"Aww really!" Hazlekit whinged.

As they were getting clean the clan leader announced.

"Jet all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under clan rock."

Hazlekit tugged out of her mothers grasp and Spottedkit followed. It was a naming ceremony for Tanglekit and Firekit. Spottedkit stared at Tanglekit as he sat proudly waiting for

his name and mentor. Spottedkit was pushed over by none other than her sister.

"Stop mooning over Tanglekit." Hazlekit teased.

"I wasn't mooning over him!" Spottedkit rejected.

She put her attention back on the ceremony.

"Until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Tanglepaw." Hollystar said.

"Tanglepaw, Firepaw!" The clan cheered.

"Tanglepaw, Firepaw!" Spottedkit cheered over the whole clan.

Hazlekit beckoned her over to where the apprentices were.

"When you go to gatherings can you tell me what happens and when you learn hunting and fighting skills can you teach me them?!"Spottedtail asked enthusiastically.

"Sure thing." Tanglepaw said cooly.

"Soon you will be apprentices like us, in four moons." Firepaw said.

"Yeah!" Spottedkit meowed.

Later that evening Crystalheart called the kits in for the night. Stubbornly they walked over to their nests and drifted into sleep.

Spottedkit was dreaming again only this time she heard something.

"Spottedkit, Spottedkit."

The voice beckoned her in a whisper and she followed the voice to find a Black she cat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spottedtails story.**

** Chapter 3**

"Spottedkit, Spottedkit!" The black she cat meowed until Spottedkit came up close.

The cat looked warmly in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Spottedkit looked curiously.

"I am Hollyleaf. I have come to tell you something great."

Spottedkit thought about what she had just said._Great? What dose she mean great?_

"You are very special Spottedkit. You and one of your friends will do something even Star Clan cannot predict." Hollyleaf complemented

Hollyleaf started to fade away. Before Spottedkit could reply or ask any questions she was gone.

Then suddenly she was, well nowhere she was in a dark place. the only thing she could see were glowing yellow eyes.

The thing came closer, it was a cat. The cat looked vaguely familiar to Tigerstar. It couldn't be him because he is dead. Plus the cat was smaller.

Suddenly the cat punched her.

She woke up. Hazelkit was on top of her, again.

"There is another ceremony! For Snowpaw!"

Spottedkit was getting really annoyed with a ceremony every other day. Still the thought of the nightmare spooked her so she pushed that out of her mind.

She walked along side her sister, by the time they got out Hollystar was announcing Snowpaw's new name.

"From now on you will be known as Snowstripe!"

A cat nudged her. Spottedkit asumed that it was Hazelkit again so she swiped her paw at it. Only to realize that it wasn't Hazelkit. It was Tanglepaw.

Spottedkit felt utterly embarrassed, but the tom didn't seem to notice.

"Spottedkit. I can trust you . Right?"

"Yeah of course." She tried to sound cool.

"Good, because I had a dream last night. Firestar came to me and said that I was going to be great and so would a friend of mine. Then I saw a cat with yellow eyes."

Spottedkit was astonished.

"So did I! I had the same exact dream except that Hollyleaf came to me!"

"So we are like really powerful. Wait should we tell anyone?" I asked.

"No. This is our little secret."


	4. Chapter 4

**Spottedtails story.**

** Chapter 4**

"What about hazel kit?"

I have been wondering about that for four moons. Never forgetting that I am a prophecy cat. Hollyleaf came a few more times, still showing me a scary cat, but I have never

seen one like that.

Today is the day. The day every kit looks forward to. Becoming an apprentice. A moon ago Hazelkit decided to be a medicine cat and thats what she got. Jayfeather is

her mentor. Also two apprentices became warriors. Spotted paw to Spottedfire and Firepaw to Firepelt. Those cats are obviously mooning over each other.

So there I am standing in front of clan rock. Next to my sister who already found her mentor. Hollystar looked down on me, smiling. She announced,

"Your mentor shall be,"

The tension is killing me.

"Me."

The whole clan gasped.

As I went up to touch noses with my leader I noticed some thing moving in the thicket. The clan started cheering me and my sisters name. To me everything slowed down.

A cat leaped up behind the crowd.

"Shadow Clan!" I yowled.

Then even though I wasn't trained at all. I pounced up on the tom. Then the whole clan panicked. Shadow clan was everywhere! Then I spotted Tanglepaw fighting the tom that

started this. I came to help. So I pushed the cat over and jumped into the air and landed gracefully on top of him. Clinging to his scruff he shook me of. Blood trickled down his

neck. In the corner of my eye I could see Jayfeather looking at the cat we were battling. Wide-eyed he collapsed on to the floor. Tangledpaw pinned him down and then sent him

running away. He winked at me, I felt hot. Shaking my head I turned and ran to Jayfeather.

I nudged him up and at the same time a cat named Frogfoot attacked Crystalheart who was protecting the nursery. The tom jumped on her. The tom that I was fighting earlier

came back and jumped on her to. Frogfoot pinned her down and then his companion bent down and everything went silent. All I could hear is the sound of bone snapping.

"No!" I hissed then thrashed at the dark tom. His ear, down to his check is a long trail of blood. Frogfoot looked startled, but his friend growled.

"Darkpaw, come on." Frogfoot nudged.

"You two killed my mother! Foxhearts, you large pieces of fox dung!." I yowled.

Hazelpaw came up to me and looked at Frogfoot. The two stared into each others eyes. Then I flicked her ear.

The two Shadow clan cats walked away.

"W...what happened to Crystalheart?" She whimpered.

"She, she is dead." I muttered.

The two cats bent down to their mother. I was crying, my sister to. I felt fur on my other side. I looked up and saw Tangledpaw next to me. Giving me a reassuring look.

I rested my head on his shoulder. Suddenly the whole clan came up. After what felt only like a few heart beats. Jayfeather tapped me, Hazelpaw and Tangledpaw.

He beckoned us to his den.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spottedtails story.**

** Chapter 5**

A few moons have passed and Tangledpaw received his warrior name Tangledpelt. So did his brother, Firepaw became Firepelt. The clan also have two new apprentices

Lilypaw and another Spottedpaw. As for the other Spottedpaw and hazel paw, they are still apprentices. Hazelpaw first was acting odd in gatherings. She was always staring at

Frogpaw who had just received his warrior name Frogleap. Spottedpaw noticed every glare at the Shadow Clan warrior and was starting to get suspicious. Spottedpaw,

however had frequent dreams from Hollyleaf. The former Thunder Clan warrior began to train Spottedpaw. In her real training there were points where her mentor would

give her an odd look.

Today all of Spottedpaw's worries were swept away and replaced with one new one, today is her last assessment along with her sister. Spottedpaw and Hazelpaw stood there

tension rose among the cats. Finally when Bramblestar flicked his tail in a sign to go, Spottedtail dashed away looking, searching for any signs of movement. Then suddenly

she heard something. It was a hawk! Spottedpaw had totally lucked out. Never has any cat that lived in these trees seen a hawk in their territory. this hawk was feasting

on a squirrel. As it was eating Spottedpaw crouched down and snuck up behind it. Three, two, one Gotcha! Spottedpaw had killed with one swift bite.

Later on after three more catches, Spottedpaw looked up at the sky she wondered if her mother was proud of her. She looked back down and said to her

self that it is time to head back to camp. As she walked back Spottedpaw ran into her sister. They walked back together. Their mentors were waiting for them

at the entrance. Hollystar looked at all the prey that her apprentice had caught. She was obviously proud. Hollystar said that Spottedpaw and Hazelpaw would

receive their warrior names before the gathering.

It's moon-high Hollystar leaped onto high rock and called for her clan anxiety surged through me as I skipped towards the clan with Hazelpaw at my side.

"Now, before we head to the gathering I have a few announcements to make. First, and this is important, stay away from Shadow clan. They are a bad

influence to all of us."Hollystar warned.

I glanced at Hazelpaw, she stared at her paws nervously.

"Now on more cheerful notes it is time that two of our apprentices become warriors, Spottedpaw and Hazelpaw, come forward.

I stepped up nervously.

"Do you both promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan with your life?"

"I do!" We meowed together.

"Then by the power of Star clan you shall be known as Spottedtail and Hazelstrike."

"Spottedtail,Hazelstrike!"The clan cheered but Tangledpelt was the loudest.

Spottedtail was now a warrior.


End file.
